Crush of a Death Eater
by TheGirlThatLived
Summary: After a long summer at The Burrow, Harry is back at Hogwarts. On the way there, he meets a girl might just change his life, forever. PREHBP! Note: This is my first fanfic, so flames are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hailey, the plot, and a few other characters. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

Author's Note: Hello, this is my first fan-fic. I hope you enjoy!

**Crush of a Death Eater**

_Pre-HBP_

"Harry, maybe it's just me, or is the train moving already?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Oh. Oh!" Harry said waking up from the daze his was in. Waking up at 5:00 in the morning is not as easy as it sounds. "No! It _is _going!" Harry yelled, grabbing his trunk and running to the train, which was a few paces ahead of him. "Hurry up, Ron!"

"I'm coming, coming!" Ron yelled. The two of them ran for the train, the weight of their trunks pulling them behind.

Panting heavily, Harry and Ron walked down the halls of the train, looking for Hermione, who had been on a vacation with her parents and hadn't come to the Burrow with Harry.

"Couldn't be that far, could she?" Ron said his panting receding slightly.

Harry shook his head, and looked at the passing window. "There she is Ron!" Harry exclaimed, looking at a bushy-haired figure in the window. Ron threw open the door to the compartment in relief.

"Hermione!" Both of them yelled loudly.

"Hello Harry, Ron!" Hermione said, not even flinching at the sudden entrance they had made. Sitting beside her was another girl. She had wavy brown hair that reached her elbows. She was wearing reading glasses and reading a book. She was wearing a gray shirt and jeans. The girl looked up and saw Harry.

"Harry, Ron, this is Hailey, she's from Hufflepuff and in the same year as us! Isn't that great?" Hermione gushed.

"Oh, yeah, great." Harry grumbled. He sat down across from the girl, not even bothering to take a closer look at her.

"How was vacation?" Hermione asked them.

"Well, Fred and George sent fake love notes to Percy, Harry and I got ready for the new Quidditch season, and that's about it." Ron said.

"And…?"

"Oh, yeah, Harry's the new captain of the team."

"Really? Harry, that's great!" Hermione said in an enthusiastic tone. "Anything happening back… home?" She had lowered her voice so that Hailey, who was deeply immersed in her book, wouldn't hear.

"The Order?" Harry whispered back. "We haven't heard anything back from it. The only time I've seen Dumbledore this summer was when he took me to the Burrow."

"Yeah, Mum and Dad have been really secretive lately." Ron whispered." Whenever we bring it up, they mumble about something about how dirty the house is or how unusual weather has been."

"Weird…" Hermione said, looking thoughtfully out her window. Ron did the same, but since Harry was nearest to the door, he didn't have a window to look out of. Instead, he took this opportunity to look at Hailey more closely. Her skin was slightly tanned and her nose and cheeks had a few light freckles. She looked so concentrated, so… pretty.

Harry shook those thoughts out of his head. He had enough to deal with, and didn't need a girl to get into his thoughts.

I hope you liked it! Please review, fames ARE welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few character. ( I DO with I owned Harry, XD ) 

Authors Note: Yay! Second chapter! Thanks Auntarctic and Gozoidbergrules45 for reviewing!

Chapter Two 

Harry had had an interesting start of summer. Dumbledore arrived merely three days after Harry had arrived at the Dursleys, who had been treating Harry much more cautiously, to take Harry to the Burrow. Harry, of course, was extremely happy. He didn't have to stand the Dursleys for another whole year! Dumbledore had explained everything to Harry, that Sirius had given Number 12 Grimmuald Place to Harry. (Harry didn't care the least about the house. The filthy house elf that had betrayed Sirius was still there. Curiously, he didn't mention anything going on in the recent war. (Harry still wasn't allowed to use Hedwig, the Dursleys still had against owls.)

But then the summer became boring. He loved the Burrow, but there was only so much you could do there! The Weasley siblings ( But not Percy, who still hadn't apologized to the family for shunning them.) and Harry played Quidditch everyday. That helped him get ready for the upcoming season.

And talking about Quidditch, Harry remembered to post a reminder for Quidditch Tryouts, since he was the new Quidditch Captain.

Harry Found himself staring across the room over toward the Hufflepuff Table, where a certain brown-haired girl sat eating. Shaking himself out of his daze, he felt someone staring at him. Raising his eyes and looking around, he saw Ginny Weasley staring dreamily back at him. She quickly turned away, blushing, and hurriedly hate her mashed potatoes.

Confused about why Ginny was so embarrassed, he busied himself with dinner. Polishing off his third helping of Treacle Tart, his favorite, Harry got up and followed Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall, receiving many stares in the process. After he had returned to Burrow about two months ago, Harry started to subscribe to the Daily Prophet. Now the newspaper seemed to favor him much more than last year. Harry was still furious with newspaper for printing all the rubbish about him last year. He frequently ripped the Dailey Prophet to get rid of his fury, but it just got him more riled up.

Walking into the common room, Harry quickly wrote "Gryffindor Quidditch Team Tryouts, Monday, 6:00 pm. Needed: Two chasers and Two Beaters." After bewitching them to fly around the common room and find a good place to stick itself, Harry yawned and walked up to the dormitory. Seamus and Dean nodded hellos to Harry and Neville was snoring very loudly. Ron was sitting on his bed, reading the new Quidditch book Harry had gotten him, "Keepers, The Key to Victory."

"Hey Harry." Ron said. "Thanks for the book, its great."

"Welcome" Harry replied.

Harry pulled the sheets over himself and started to doze off. The last thing he remembered seeing was a beautiful brown girl…

Ooh... what will happen next? Haha, sorry if this story is boring, this is my first time writing.

( Sorry its so short!)


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: I own nothing except some characters and the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Author's Note: Ugh, sorry it took so long. Winter Break got me excited.

* * *

Chapter Three- Quidditch Tryouts

The first week of school went by slowly for Harry. Homework was being piled up to dangerous levels. He was starting to think that this year was going to be extremely difficult, even though N.E.W.T.s, or Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, weren't until next year.

But Saturday finally came with much excitement. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team tryouts were today.

Waking up to see Rons' face an inch away from his own startled Harry. Recovering, he hit Ron with a pillow.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably.

"I was just waiting for you to get up." Ron replied, removing the pillow from his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to, you know; go down to the field to get warmed up, for try-outs."

"You're already on the team, you idiot." Harry snapped at Ron, annoyed that Ron woke him for nothing.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Harry said, rolling over on the bed, attempting to go back to sleep.

Ron sighed in relief. "Might as well go down to breakfast, shouldn't we?

"Might as well." Harry said, abandoning his attempt to fall back to his dreams. He pulled on his clothes and walked down to the Great Hall with Ron.

After shoveling down some food, Harry called the remains of the original team, in this case, just Ron and Katie, forward to go down to the pitch.

Arriving there, he found the stands filled with Gryffindors, most of them had only come to watch. People from other houses were there, too. A gang of Slytherins catcalled as Harry passed.

"Still have Weasley, Potter?" Draco Malfoy called. "We might need to think of some more verses to 'Weasley Is Our King', won't we? Maybe we should add the overweight whale he calls a mother in it, shouldn't we?"

It took almost all of Harry's and Katie's strength to hold Ron back. It took a lot more strength to keep himself from going at the Malfoy himself.

With Ron still muttering nasty words under his breath, Harry called the Gryffindor's trying out forward.

Looking at the crowd ahead of him, Harry sighed. It was going to be a long day.

A few hours later, Harry's body was aching from the bruises he had received from an endless number of Bludger attacks. But looking at his newly formed team, Harry knew it was worth it. Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas had filled the vacant Chaser spots. The new Beater's were Victor Fleming and Walter Punning. Neither, of them were Fred or George, but they came close.

"Next Practice is Wednesday, 7:00 sharp, don't forget." He said beaming at them. They smiled back and started to talk amongst each other.

Harry left the Quidditch pitch to go off lunch, feeling exceptionally good about himself.

* * *

Likey? Remember, flames ARE welcome!  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything excpet several made-up chracters and the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Author's Note: This chapter is longer, enjoy!

Chapter Four

_The First Game_

The next few months passed with difficulty. The homework pile for the trio was increasing in height and difficulty. When December arrived, Harry was spending all of his spare time doing homework or practicing Quidditch, since the first match was drawing near. He went to bed exhausted every night, the though of another bad day ahead of him fresh in his mind.

On the morning of the first Quidditch came. Many Slytherins jeered at him as he passed them on the way to breakfast.

Harry was greeted at breakfast by cheering from the Gryffindor table. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in. Ignoring the booing coming from the Slytherin table, Harry walked to the table with a new spring in his step.

Harry was very confident in the team. Ron was getting over his fear of crowds. Ginny, Dean, and Katie were working great together and Victor and Walter were excellent, but not as good as the Weasley Twins.

Harry at his breakfast exceptionally fast and walked over to the Quidditch Pitch with Ron, who looked paler than usual. After changing, Harry went over the strategies and plays with team. He also gave a little prep talk. Then it was time to go down to the field.

It was a cool crisp day. The skies were cloudy and a little sun was peeking through. Not ideal conditions, but it would do. He went forward to shake the captains, Randolph Claude, hand. It felt like Claude was trying to break his hand, but Harry didn't flinch.

At Last, it was time to play. At Madame Hooch's whistle, they were off. Felling the wind whistle through Harry's messy hair made Harry feel like he was right where he supposed to be. He stopped in mid-air to watch the game.

((A/N: Here is the list of players for the Slytherin and Gryffindor team.))

Slytherin:

Keeper: Randolph Claude (Captain)

Seeker: Draco Malfoy

Beater: Vincent Crabbe

Beater: Gregory Goyle

Chaser: Timothy Schwartz

Chaser: Andrew Gander

Chaser: David Esters

Gryffindor:

Keeper: Ronald Weasley

Seeker: Harry Potter (Captain)

Beater: Walter Punning

Beater: Victor Fleming

Chaser: Dean Thomas

Chaser: Ginny Weasley

Chaser: Katie Bell

((Okay, back to the story.))

Gander had the Quaffle and was streaking towards Ron. He threw it and… Ron saved!

Harry looked behind at Malfoy, who was tailing him. Malfoy's usual smirk was gone. He was watching Ron coldly.

Fifteen minutes later, it was fifty to thirty, Gryffindor. Harry was confused. Why hadn't he seen the Snitch yet?

The crowd cheered and booed. Ron had let yet another Quaffle in. Fifty to forty, Gryffindor still in the lead.

Harry could see Ron was getting nervous. Ron was making jumpy motions on hi broom. Schwartz had the Quaffle now and threw it at Gryffindor's hoops. Ron… missed again. Fifty to fifty, tied.

But Katie had the Quaffle now and was racing towards the Slytherin's hoops. She was about to throw the Quaffle in…

_WHAM!_

A Bludger had hit her right in the stomach. Thoroughly winded, Katie somersaulted messily off her broom and fell down below.

Still with shock, Harry watched in horror as Katie landed on the ground. His best Player was unconscious. Watching people take Katie to the hospital wing, Harry knew he had to find the snitch. Fast.

Looking around, he saw something golden, but, with disappointment, found that it was only Dean's watch. Harry flew a little lower with Malfoy right on his tail. He saw no sign of the Snitch.

And there it was, flying gloriously at the tips of the grass below. Harry dived right at it, but remembering Malfoy, he streaked right past it.

At about twenty feet away from the snitch, Harry swerved into a sharp turn and raced toward the Snitch, leaving a confused Malfoy behind. Then Harry did a somersault very similar to Katie's onto the ground, catching the Snitch in the progress.

"AND A SPECTACULAR PLAY BY HARRY POTTER!" the unfamiliar voice rang throughout the stadium. Cheers erupted around Harry. The Gryffindor team landed around Harry and starting jumping up and down, cheering. The Slytherin team landed. Most of them threw down their brooms in disgust and disappointment.

In the Great Hall, Harry had received many compliments on his performance while he was eating his dinner.

And then, to his shock, Hailey came up to him, beaming. "That was an amazing save, Harry."

Blushing Harry attempted a smile. It felt more like a strain. "Twanks."

Hailey looked at him strangely.

"I meant thanks, thanks." Harry said, flushing in color.

"Oh." Hailey said. "You know, I don't play Quidditch, afraid of heights. I probably wouldn't be good at it even if I wasn't." She looked at the ground.

"I'm sure-"

"Hailey, "Hermione interrupted." I haven't seen in so long!"

While they caught up, Harry looked down at his plate in disappointment and annoyance. Hailey and Hermione finished their conversation. "Well, see you around." Hailey said, waving at them.

"See you…" Harry said, but Hailey was already walking off into the distance.

Draco Malfoy was looking at the Gryffindor table. He saw Potter Boy talking to a girl he didn't know. He saw her walking off. He saw Potter goggling at her as she went away. Draco was thing. Thinking of a plan…

* * *

Ooh! What is thinking of? Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course, except Hailey, some characters, and the plot.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! New format!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

_The Announcement_

"Now, now, settle down." Dumbledore said to the Great Hall from his place at the staff table. Everybody fell silent. " I have a very important announcement.

"As most of you remember, Hogwarts held the annual Yule Ball just two tears ago. Now I think it is time that we hold another ball. Not, of course the Yule Ball, that only takes place during a Triwizard Tournament. A Winter Ball will be held in this very Hall."

"The Ball," Dumbledore continued, raising his voice. The conversations going on around the Hall stooped. "Is opened to everybody. Dates are not mandatory." Harry and Ron looked at each other, remembering the Yule Ball disaster. Padma and Parvati never really look at them same, anymore.

" The Winter Ball will be held at Seven o' Clock on December thirty-first. It will go right into the New Year, and ending at 12:30 a.m." Dumbledore declared. " But do not let me keep you away from this wonderful meal. Enjoy!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Another ball. Oh great.

xxx

A week passed and Harry had many volunteers that wanted to go to the dance with him. He turned them, though. He wanted only one person to go to the dance with him, Hailey.

But Harry had not seen Hailey since their last encounter in the Great Hall. He sometimes felt like she was avoiding him. But why would she?

It was about to get dark outside when a girl who thirteen years old approached Harry.

" Hey Harry!" She squealed in her high-pitched girlish voice.

"Hello Elizabeth." Harry replied dully, even though he felt dread. Elizabeth, or Lizzie, as that was the name she wanted him to call her, had cornered him six times in the past week. It was always the same question:

"Want to go to the ball with me?

"Elizabeth-"

"Lizzie"

"Right, Elizabeth. I've told you, what? Five times-

"Six."

"Six time, yeah, that I will _not_, under any circumstances, take _you _to the ball with me."

Elizabeth looked like she expected no more. She merely shrugged.

" Your mistake." She said pompously and walked off, her too-blonde hair waving in rhythm to her steps.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, joining him.

"Nothing," Harry said." Just another mental girl."

Ron stopped in his tracks and looked over at Harry with a horrified look on his face.

"N-not Sarah?"

"No, Elizabeth or…" Harry put on a mocking girl pitched tone. "Lizzie."

"They're all mental.

Harry agreed. It seemed that all of the girls in Hogwarts were suddenly interested in him. All except one…

xxx

About two days and twenty-three girls later, Harry still didn't have a date. Every time a girl asked to go with him, Hailey popped into his mind, leaving a very confused girl behind. Harry didn't know why he liked her so much. Maybe it was those big blue eyes, or those cute freckles on her nose. Okay, so she was perfect. Or at least she was to Harry.

But the dance was soon and Harry knew he had no chance of asking Harry. He knew he didn't need a date, but would look like a loser without one.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, seeing her familiar hair bobbing in the hallway. She looked up and shuffled toward him in a nervous way. Funny, that was the same behavior she had toward him when she, no, she couldn't. Hermione said Ginny was over him.

Relieving himself from his own thoughts, Harry remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

"Ginny, will you come to the ball with me? Harry asked. She was the only girl he knew that would make it a friendly ball to be at. Hermione would get mad, thinking Harry just thought her as back-up, Harry knew, remembering their fourth year.

Ginny looked startled but gleeful.

"Oh, what a surprise! Oh, um, of course, Harry, of course!"

Harry watched her red head disappear to the Great Hall. He would tell Ron later. Right now, he just wanted eat.

* * *

Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Hailey, and some other characters. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Crush of a Death Eater**

Chapter Six

_The Dance_

The day of the dance. The day Harry dreaded.

He could make a list of why he dreaded this day so passionately:

He knew he would have no fun

He wasn't going with Hailey

He knew Ginny wouldn't have a any fun

Again, he wasn't going with Hailey

Yet, the day came, and he was ready in his green dress robes at the bottom of the Girl's Dormitory stairs, waiting for Ginny.

Seamus, Ron, and Dean were with him, waiting for the girls, too. Neville was going with Luna and was already at the dance.

Harry checked his watch nervously. Seven o' ten. Where were they?

He heard giggling at the top of the stairs. It grew loader and, eventually, the girls were right in front of them. Ginny stepped forward nervously and smiled weakly at Harry. She was in a brown dress that went down to her knees. She looked very pretty, but Harry didn't notice.

They were off to the Great Hall in five minutes time. Ginny kept tripping in her heels and swore each time she did. Ron was growing red in the ear, either because he was flattered that Hermione actually agreed to go with him (after several minutes of lecture) or because he was embarrassed by his sister's rude behavior.

Arriving at the Great Hall shocked Harry. It wasn't at all like the Great Hall he knew. It was filled with brightly colored balloons, confetti, and delicious food. The constant sound of a crackers popping filled Harry's ears.

The others seemed shocked by the sight, too. They were all standing quite still behind Harry, gaping. Ron broke the silence first.

"FOOD!" He bellowed and made a beeline for the long table groaning under the heavy amounts of food. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him, knowing it was going to be a long night.

Seamus and Dean were already dancing to the loud, jubilant music with their dates. Harry wasn't in the mood and sat down on a cushioned chair that next him. Ginny sat down on an identical chair next to him, looking sheepish.

"Um, the Hall looks great, doesn't it?" Ginny asked nervously. Harry only nodded. He was looking around at the other people in the Hall intently, as if he was trying to find a certain someone.

"Um, nice day isn't it?" Ginny asked, looking up at the stormy sky and wincing at her mistake.

"Of course." Harry said, still looking around the Hall.

"Um, do you want to dance?" Ginny asked even more nervously, if that was possible.

"Pardon me?" Harry asked, giving up his search of the dance and looking at Ginny.

"Well, I j-just wanted to know if you, well, wanted to dance, since, you know, it-"

"Oh! Dance!" Harry said, frantically. He didn't know how to dance that well. "Well, um, of course! Yes, dance, dance." Harry stood up suddenly and held his arm out to Ginny.

Ginny looked startled at his sudden behavior, which consisted of him acting as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep, but was pleased that he accepted her invitation to dance.

They danced awkwardly at first, as if they didn't know how to dance properly. But then they started to loosen up and found out they felt very comfortable dancing worth each other. They made each other laugh and relived their most embarrassing moments to each other, like the time Dudley had taken a picture of Harry changing when he was nine and posting it all of the school, or Mrs. Weasley finding Ginny making out with her own pillow for practice.

Harry found that time passed quickly with Ginny and was surprised when he found out it was already 11:59, one minute until the new year. Ginny and Harry hurried up to the stage for the countdown.

_10!_

_9!_

_8!_

Harry saw a swish of brown hair pass him.

_7!_

_6!_

_5!_

He saw the hair again, it looked so familiar.

_4!_

_3!_

_2!_

He heard her bubbly laughter and spun around. What he saw made all of his excitement and fun that happened today drain out of him.

_1!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Through the sea of hands that were waving and above all of the voices creaming for the New Year, he saw, and heard, Hailey laughing. And she was with none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Next chapter might be a little delayed. 


	7. Chapter 7

After waking up the morning after the dance, Harry could only faintly remember what happened after seeing Hailey with Malfoy. It seemed like such a blur. Ginny asking what was wrong: Ron helping him up to his room: the dream had last night…

The dream!

Harry sat straight up in his bed, struggling to remember.

Then he remembered. Remembered the cold stone around him, the black, cloaked figures rustling around him, the sound of cruel laughter. No, Harry thought to himself, it couldn't be. Hadn't Dumbledore said Voldemort had stopped invading his dreams?

After getting dressed, Harry headed downstairs, only to find out it was past noon. People are probably at lunch, Harry thought to himself as he looked around the empty Common Room.

Harry sat down on his favorite armchair and stared into the fire thoughtlessly.

Half an hour later, Ron and Hermione emerged from the portrait hole, walked across the room, and soundlessly sat down next to Harry. All of them stared blankly into to the fire. It wasn't until a few minutes later did Ron say something:

"Did someone slip some fire whiskey into your pumpkin juice last night, Harry?" Ron said. That sentence normally translated to, "Were you stoned last night?"

"Huh? What do mean?"

"Well, were you drunk last night?" Ron asked his voice now timid." You were pretty out of it, mumbling somebody about Malfoy. Did he do something?"

Some many things, Harry thought, like breaking my heart.

"No, he didn't" Harry said dully, trying to disguise the hurt in it voice.

Ron looked suspiciously at Harry, and then turned back to the fire. The trio sat there silently, again, for what seemed like an eternity, when Hermione finally piped up.

"Did you that poor soul with Malfoy last night?" Harry groaned inwardly. "Didn't recognize her, did you?"

Both of them shook their heads

For the third time that day, the three of them slipped into awkward silence. Finally, Hermione had enough sense to take out the homework they had been ignoring all week.

Harry woke with a start the next morning. He had just had the same dream as the night before. He blinked a few times, trying to process what he had seen in the dream. The cloaked figures again, the laughter, the stone walls pressing him in. Same as last night.

Harry sighed as he got up. He was going to have to tell Dumbledore about these dreams. But he couldn't today. Nope, it was their second Hogesmade trip of the year today. Harry needed something to distract him from the dream, school, and Hailey.

After getting dressed and washed, Harry headed down the stairs and found Hermione and Ron waiting for him.

"Finally," Ron said in an exasperated tone," I was just about to get you. Hurry up, we'll be the last ones out."

They hurried down to the grounds and started to walk to Hogesmade. They were silent the whole trip.

Hogesmade wasn't as much fun as Harry thought. In fact, it was extremely dull. Most of the shops had closed, including Zonko's and Honeydukes. After a very short while of looking around, the three of them headed back to the school.

When they got to the entrance door, they saw four figures already there. Two were immensely bulky; one was standing as if it owned the world, its arm around another figure. Harry dreaded what he was about to see. When they got closer, they saw Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Hailey. Harry felt Ron and Hermione stop in their tracks, while Harry quickened his pace, desperate to get away as fast as possible.

"Hello, Potter." Malfoy practically spat out the last word. Harry turned around and faced Malfoy with a look of deepest disgust. When Harry saw Hailey smiling at him, though, the look weakened. Harry turned back around, looked at the ground, and, with Hermione and Ron, who seemed to have recovered from their shock, right behind him, he practically ran into the school.

Once safely back in the Common Room, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and at Harry, who suddenly took a great liking to staring at the floor.

"Bloody hell…" said Ron, sounding extremely shocked. "Wasn't that the girl we sat with on the train?"

"Hailey?" Hermione said, looking at both of the boys with a wrinkled brow. "Yes, it was Hailey. I just can't believe it. She was so nice, so practical. I mean, Malfoy? What is _wrong _with her?"

"Maybe…" Ron said. "Maybe Malfoy put an Imperius Curse on her!"

"And why would Malfoy do that to _Hailey_?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows rose in an amused fashion."

"I…. don't know." Ron said, looking put down.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hailey's a smart girl; she won't let Malfoy get the best of her."

Harry didn't quite believe that. Yet he still didn't say anything.

A week later, you could find Harry getting dressed for their second Quidditch game. Harry knew Quidditch was going to take Hailey off his mind. They were playing Hufflepuff today. It was an easy win, seeing as they didn't have Cedric anymore. His mind flashed back to the graveyard. There was a flash of green light.

Harry shook the picture out of his head. He suddenly didn't feel very excited about the game anymore.

Harry finally got dressed and called the team over to him, and after his pep talk, they marched out to the field.

It was a cloudy day, and you could see that rain was about to fall. Harry sighed. What lousy weather!

(A/N: I'll list the Hufflepuff Team….

Keeper: Lupe Davis (Captain)

Seeker: Emily Fredrickson

Beater: George Wallus

Beater: Derek Avalon

Chaser: Gabrielle Dally

Chaser: Robert Nicholson

Chaser: Thomas Attwood)

Harry went up to Lupe Davis and shook his hand. Unlike the Slytherins, the Hufflepuff's captain didn't try to break his hand.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game started. Harry flew up in the air, enjoying the way the wind blew through is hair. He flew upside down and did a couple of flips for his own entertainment, while closely watching the game. Nicholson had the ball, but Ginny stole it just as he was aiming for the Gryffindor's goal post, where a pale Ron was bobbing up and down.

Harry sighed. Was Ron ever going to get over his fears? Probably not, he answered to his own question. There was a sudden wave of screaming and booing from the crowd below. The same unfamiliar voice from the first match boomed "And Attwood scores! Ten to zero, Hufflepuff!"

Harry groaned outwardly and inwardly. Great, just great, he thought. A loss for Gryffindor to add onto the horrible experience he has been going though for the past week.

For the next ten minutes, he watched as Hufflepuff scored 5 goals, while Gryffindor only scored one, making the score 60-10, Hufflepuff.

Just then, Harry saw a glint of gold fly by, and it wasn't Dean's watch. Harry raced towards the snitch, but unfortunately, Hufflepuff's seeker, Fredrickson, also saw the snitch. Harry strained his Firebolt to go as fast as it could, and stretched out his hand. He could feel his eyes water from the wind blowing on his face. He also felt his hand close around the snitch. Yes, he thought, we won!

Harry landed and raised the hand that held the snitch up in the air. The crowd cheered on one side and booed on the other side. Harry grinned as the team cheered.

Yet, his smile faded as he saw Hailey leaving the pitch with Malfoy. She was wearing the Slytherin's scarf.


End file.
